The prior art is replete with art directed to bird feeders. Many of these prior art constructions incorporate features which resemble the novel constructions disclosed herein or embody or accomplish certain advantages thereof in a related manner. However, the many advantages of the present feeder including efficient filling and feeding, restriction to desirable bird species, ease of operation are not only accomplished by a relatively straightforward and inexpensive to produce construction but one which is also capable of highly decorative appearances as well.
Bird feeder constructions which are generally cylinder-like in form are known as are those which require the feeding bird to project its head through a container portion or obstruction in order to gain access to feed. Other type feeders incorporate portions thereof which are relatively moveable with respect to each other and which further function as container closure portions.
Examples of actual or suggested bird feeder constructions which incorporate cylinder-like portions include U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,873 issued Sept. 27, 1955; U.S. Design Pat. No. 194,610 issued Feb. 19, 1963 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 234,615 issued Mar. 25, 1975. Examples of static structures in which the bird projects its head in to a feed opening include U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,753 issued Jan. 18, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,703 issued Dec. 25, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,279 issued Jan. 29, 1974. Examples of constructions which employ relative movement between container and closure portions of a feeder construction include U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,440 issued July 13, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,690 issued Aug. 25, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,150 issued Apr. 5, 1966. The above prior art patents and discussion thereof are believed representative of pertinent feeder constructions known and/or available at the present time.
Certain features are either necessary or highly desirable in a bird feeder construction. Such features include secure storage of feed material away from the elements yet easily accessible to desired bird species, the ability to refill and empty the container without undue complexity and the ability to bar undesirable species from feeding. It is significant to note that no prior art feeder construction accomplishes all these desirable aims through the provision of a feed container constructed of a shape which significantly contributes to the accomplishment of these aims. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder construction wherein the shape of the feed container itself is such that it not only provides access to birds of desirable species but by dimensional changes, may serve to bar bird species of varying sizes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a feed container having a laterally extending recess into which a bird may project itself in order to gain access to an interior feed opening, wherein both the entrance dimensions and the extent of such recess serves to control bird species which may feed.
A still further object of the present invention is a provision of a feeder construction having a hollow feed container portion and a closure portion which cooperatively function by relative movement therebetween to provide access to fill openings provided in the container portions thereof, such two piece feeder construction being further capable of fabrication from relative durable weather resistant materials such as resinous plastic compositions.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a bird feeder construction of the above elicited configurations which is of simple construction and is capable of low cost manufacturing which is also of a highly decorative appearance.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a bird feeder construction which incorporates a slidable closure element so constructed so that two components thereof may with ease move relative to each other and which resists water from entering between the engaging surfaces thereof in such a manner that freezing together of the two components when utilized in winter conditions is avoided.
These and other objects of the invention will be brought out in the following descriptive portions of the application.